A Game of Truth or Dare
by Mew Kristina
Summary: Sakura, Shaoran, Fay, and Kurogane have spare time on their hands and decide to play a game of truth or dare. What sort of crazy things will result?


Author's note: This story arose out of my boredom. For the truth or dare questions I actually randomly got them from a website , so the direction the story took was entirely up to chance. There are instances of yaoi, so you have been forwarned...

Please let me know what you thought of it...I may add other chapters if enough people like it.

* * *

Sakura, Shaoran, Fay, Kurogane, and Mokona were in a world very similar to ours. They had sold all of their clothes from other worlds and had managed to get enough money to stay in a really nice hotel room. It had two bedrooms, one with a king size bed and the other with two full size beds, a kitchen, a small family room area, and two bathrooms, one of which had a giant whirlpool tub.

Kurogane and Fay were just returning from doing some grocery shopping. Kurogane had lost a match of rock-paper-scissors and was stuck doing the cooking tonight. No matter how many times he complained that he didn't know anything about the food in this world or that a rock should have beat Fay's flimsy paper, Fay was still insistent that he be the one to cook.

"Tadaima!" Fay shouted as they entered into the room, grocery bags in hand.

"Okairinasai." Sakura and Shaoran had been watching some sort of dancing thing on the TV, though Shaoran had been mostly watching Sakura, of course. Mokona wasn't there since it wanted to try to go find the feather in this world itself. Everyone else would have a fun night off.

"Look what I bought!" said Fay mischievously, holding up a box. "It's a game called truth or dare, we can play later."

While the rest of them looked over the game and talked about the dancing and things, Kurogane got to work cooking. However, when he was finally done, the food smelled so awful that even tough Kurogane had to open a window for fresh air.

"Kuro-pon, you should have said you can't cook."

"I told you already! I have no idea what the food in this world is!"

"I guess we'll just have to order something." Fay went to the phone and ordered room service to bring a thing called a pizza. "Now we can get started on truth or dare, and the penalty will be you have to eat Kuro-tan's cooking."

Somehow Kurogane was elected to go first. He decided he would take dare and drew a card. "Strip to the waist and allow any player of the opposite sex to rub their face on your chest, or kiss your nipples-what the fuck, what kind of game is this teme?"

"oo-ho-ho," Fay snickered, if you don't do it you have to eat that not fit to be called food, food."

Well, the only person of the opposite sex there was Sakura, so blushing furiously, Sakura rubbed her face into his muscular chest. She couldn't help but enjoy the scent of whatever soap it was he had used...so manly. Shaoran was getting excited for his turn.

"Okay Sakura is next," Fay declared.

"I'll pick truth." She drew a card and read, "If you could switch places with any role in a movie and have the film become your reality, which would it be and why? I guess I would like to be in that dancing show, and dance with…someone." Shaoran really hoped that someone was him and not Kurogane. It was his turn now.

"I'll pick dare…Pick any player of the opposite sex and put your finger on a body part, group's choice, for 1 turn. You may not remove your finger, even if the other person has to do a dare."

"Well…" said Fay, "how about you put your finger on Sakura's…elbow."

"Elbow? What have you been drinking, teme?" asked Kurogane.

Shaoran placed his finger lightly on Sakura's elbow and smiled at her. She smiled back. This game wasn't so bad.

"My turn!" shouted Fay happily, "I'll also take dare. Go out and stand on the street trying to hitch a ride. For every minute you stand there without getting someone to pull over for you, you must take off a piece of clothing. If a minute had gone by while you have no clothing on you must go back inside and play the rest of the game naked. If you get a person to pull over tell them that you don't need a ride and go back inside with all of your clothing on."

Sakura's eyes were shocked after he finished reading. "We'll just stay here and wait for you," said Shaoran.

"Kuro-wan, come and make sure I do my dare." With a lot of grumbling, Kurogane followed the blond outside. Fay held his hand out to signal a ride. After a minute passed by he took off his shirt. "Now don't be getting excited Kuro-sama," Fay said seductively.

"Teh, who would?" Though secretly he was enjoying seeing the mage's thin form under stress. He could tell Fay didn't want to be trying to hitch a ride naked for all to see. The sweat glistened on his back. Another minute passed by and Fay began remove his shoes. Just then a car drove up. A red headed woman with too much makeup rolled down the window.

"You wanna ride, sweet cakes? I can take you someplace more comfortable to take off those clothes." She winked.

"No thanks, I just realized I don't need a ride. He put back on his shoes and shirt and walked with Kurogane back to the hotel room. Kurogane was clearly annoyed.

"Did he do it?" asked Shaoran. Kurogane grunted a yes.

"So it's your go, Kuro-poo," Fay cooed.

"Shut up. I'll take dare." He just didn't want to be considered a sissy by picking truth. "Choose someone in the group to shave an area of your body below your neck. You may choose the spot that is shaved. This is done while the group watches." He looked at Fay. "Hate to burst your bubble, teme, but you're just gonna be shaving my toe." Fay went to get a razor. "And if you cut me, you are gonna get no sleep tonight." Fay managed to not cut him, though the bigger man wondered if Fay ever had to use a razor in his life, his skin always looked so smooth…He snapped himself out of such stupid thoughts. "Sakura, your turn."

Sakura thought about which to pick for a while, then finally decided to play it safe with another truth. "Have you ever deliberately injured someone to the point that they required medical attention? What were the circumstances and the outcome?-No, at least I hope not, I don't have all my memories so…" Now she felt stupid for picking truths.

"I'll pick truth too," said Shaoran. He didn't want to leave his Princess alone in her struggles. "What is the hardest drug you have ever used? Why or why not will you do it again?-Hmm…well I once took this really awful medicine that was supposed to help when I got sick from inhaling too much dust." He laughed, "I felt like I was swallowing the insides of a camel."

Kurogane rolled his eyes, "your turn, teme."

Fay decided on a dare. "You have just become a pull toy. Pull toys do not move on their own, rather someone has to pull them and they follow behind. If you are a male, pull your penis out of your zipper and leave it out for the rest of the game. This is your pull string. If you are a female, take off your shirt and bra. You will be lead around by a nipple. Except to perform another dare, you will not be allowed to move freely around the room for the rest of the game unless someone is pulling you along behind them or another player receives this dare. If you want to go somewhere, you will have to convince someone to pull you there. If anyone wants to, they can take your pull string/nipple and bring you wherever they want (you are a pull toy, you don't argue, you follow) Anytime you get caught moving around the room under your own power, you will immediately perform another dare. Now randomly choose a member of the opposite sex to pull you around the room for one lap and show everyone how much fun a pull toy can be to have around." He looked up, "My that was long reading."

Sakura looked scandalized, Kurogane looked amused. Shaoran was desperately hoping that Fay would take the penalty.

"Well, I suppose I'll be eating Kuro-chan's cooking, then." Sakura and Shaoran both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whimp," muttered Kurogane. Though he could see why the mage wouldn't do the dare. Sakura would probably be scarred for life.

Fay grabbed a spoonful of the horrible goop Kurogane made and choked it down. His face turned green and he ran to the bathroom to throw up. A few minutes later he returned drinking a bottle of water. "Kuro-pon is never allowed to cook again."

"Teme! I told you I didn't know what the hell those things I was cooking with were. I can cook just fine!"

"Hai hai," he replied not really paying attention. "Your turn."

"I'll pick a dare and I won't wimp out. 'First, you must be blindfolded. Everyone else then silently walks around in the room, with you trying to catch someone. When you do, the person remains completely silent, and you must guess who it is. If you guess wrong, you must let them whack you on the butt, walk off and then you must try again.'"

Fay gleefully blindfolded Kurogane and then giggling, ran off. It didn't take very long for Kurogane to catch everyone. Fay couldn't stop laughing, so he was quickly the first caught. And when Kurogane caught Sakura and Shaoran, he just felt their hair and could tell who they were. Everyone sat down again and it was Sakura's turn.

"I'll pick dare this time." She didn't want to make a fool of herself because of her lack of memories again. "You must fill your boxers, or panties with some food item- wrapped or unwrapped (group's choice). If this dare comes up again, the person who receives it must eat whatever was placed in your pants." She looked at Shaoran. "What should I put in?"

Fay couldn't help but laugh at the question.

"How about a pizza crust?" He didn't want her to have to put anything too messy in there. Everyone else agreed. Shaoran blushed as she carefully reached under her dress to place the pizza crust right by her…must think of other things. Shaoran was starting to feel a bulge in an area he'd rather the princess not notice.

"I-I'll pick dare too," he stammered out. "You smell horrible! The group may now take a perfume or cologne and put it on you, any one of their choice. The scent cannot be applied any more than a typical person would use," he read. They determined that the only person who owned cologne was Fay. He went to his bags and got some out to spray on Shaoran.

"That smells flowery," said Kurogane, sniffing the air. Are you sure it's not supposed to be for women?"

"Saa – don't know. I always wear it though."

Kurogane muttered something that sounded like "you would."

"Well it's my turn, and I'll pick dare." He had his own reasons for avoiding truths. "Have a player mix you up a shot with anything they can find, containing alcohol. They may only use a single shot glass, and you must drink it all."

"I don't think we bought any alcohol."

"Kuro-rin, go make me something from the bar downstairs."

Grumbling Kurogane left. He arrived a short while later with a shot glass containing a clear liquid. "Vodka and Tequila with a little lemon," he said, handing the glass to Fay. He swallowed it in a big gulp.

"Wow, that's strong," he said and made a face. "Your move Kuro-wan."

Kurogane grumbled. "I'll pick a dare and I hope it says to beat up an annoying mage. He picked a card and read. "Pick another member. Find something you can insert into both you and the other person at the same time. Remain this way for 1 round." He grinned devilishly at Fay, "I'm gonna make you regret those nicknames." There was a tall flower vase on a nearby table that was thinner at the top and grew wider at the bottom. He took it and told Fay to take off his pants, as he did the same. Sakura covered her eyes, blushing. Kurogane stuck the wider end of the vase into Fay's butt, while Kurogane sat over him, the other end of the vase in his own hole. Fay's eyes glazed over and he moaned. Kurogane's heart was racing, who knew sticking a vase up his ass could be so errotic.

"Um…S-Sakura it's your turn," said Shaoran turning himself to shield the two men from her view.

"H-Hai…anoo…truth." She took a card. "Did you ever like someone SO much that you could not talk to them without blushing? Did you ever get over it? If so, how?" She blushed, "Y-yes I do."

Shaoran also decided on truth. "Have you ever masturbated in a public place? When and where was the most recent?" It was his turn to blush, so much for thinking the truths were tame. "W-well n-no I wouldn't in a public place." Both Sakura and Shaoran were blushing now.

"Oy, teme," said Kurogane, "your turn, truth or dare?"

"I think…a dare might be a little tricky in this position, so…truth."

Shaoran got a card and read it for the mage. "Do you know something about someone that would get them in serious legal trouble if it were revealed?"

"Meh, nothing comes to mind…though I wonder what Tomoyo would say if she saw Kuro-tan in this position."

"Fuck you, teme," Kurogane said removing the vase. The two pulled up their pants. "I'll take another dare." He thought he was rather enjoying this crazy game. "You will be blindfolded and the lights will be turned out. One-by-one each group member will allow you to smell her/his butt and they will tell you their name. Then they will come around again and you must correctly ID them (no hands). For each miss remove one article of clothing. Continue until you have correctly ID'd all group members."

Fay's butt was the easiest to recognize, he smelled like flowers. Kurogane had a bit of a difficulty with Shaoran and Sakura, but he only missed once and just took off a piece of his armor. Sakura made everyone look away when she went, even though it was dark so no one could see much anyway.

"Well that was rather anti-climatic," said Fay. "Your turn, Sakura-san."

"I'll try a dare this time. 'Randomly select two other players.The first player gets to draw a random 1 - 5 number of "X" marks on your exposed skin using lipstick, or a similar non-toxic marker. The other player must then remove all of the marks using only their tongue. If either person refuses, they are BOTH out.'" She looked at the group, "how about we draw straws?" It ended up that Fay was going to draw the X's and Shaoran would take them off. Sakura was bushing again.

Fay took a marker and drew an X on Sakura's cheek, one on her hand, and one on her belly. Shaoran then took her hand, and licked off the X, and did the same for her belly, which tickled and made Sakura laugh. When he got to the one on her cheek, he gently placed one hand behind her head and leaned toward her, it was almost as if he were about to kiss her. Sakura was in heaven, she really was starting to like this game. Afterwards, Shaoran stayed close and gazed into Sakura's beautiful eyes.

"Hyuu, maybe they want a little privacy," Fay said quietly.

Shaoran took a jump away from Sakura, blushing. "I-it's my turn. I'll take a dare." He drew a card, "Ask if anyone in the group needs to urinate. If so, you must assist them. After entering the bathroom and closing the door, the person you are assisting may not move unless you move them. The other person may not use their hands for anything, or undress themself, either." He looked up, "Um…anyone?"

Everyone said they didn't have to go, though actually Fay was lying. He had, after all, drunk two bottles of water in one sitting after eating the penalty. But he didn't see any pleasure in having Shaoran holding his penis while he peed. Now, Kurogane on the other hand…he looked slyly at the other man.

"What?" Kurogane asked annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. Anyway it's my turn. I'll have a dare. Let's see, 'Remove any clothing you are currently wearing (including shoes). Next, have the group choose any adjacent house or apartment. You must "ding dong ditch" this house. (knock or ring the doorbell, then run away/hide) while still in the nude. Hope you can run quick!' Hyuu, now that's exciting."

Sakura turned away again while Fay stripped. It had been agreed he would knock on the hotel room next to them. Kurogane couldn't help but stare at the delicate figure of the mage. He had a sudden impulse to protect him from everything. Shaoran was wondering if they would get in trouble by the hotel staff. Sakura was starting to feel pathetic for always hiding her face…next time she would watch the dare, especially if it was Shaoran…She was blushing again. Fay was just thinking he was happy that at the moment a certain part of him wasn't getting overly excited. He completed the dare without incident. His heart was pounding hard from running so fast though. He really didn't want to get caught like that.

"Okay, Kuro-wan, you're move," He said once his clothes were back on.

"I'll take a dare. 'In whatever state of dress you are currently in, perform a full simulated masturbation session for the group. Your session must include contact, noise, and ever step from arousal to completion. A minimum of one minute is required.'"

"Hyuu...now things are really getting interesting," Fay said as Kurogane reached down and put a hand over his pants in his crotch area. The whole time he stimulated himself he was staring right at Fay. Now Fay really was getting excited in that area. They had better end this soon or Fay was gonna be tempted to do something stupid like throw him self at Kurogane. It was so mean of him to be teased like this. Of course Kurogane was only doing it to annoy Fay, he would never agree to the things the mage wanted to do with him. He tried to turn his thoughts elsewhere.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at the large erect bulge inside Kurogane's pants which he was playing with. It was so…she definitely was having feelings she didn't quite want to have. Shaoran was getting a bit annoyed at the attention she was giving to the other man. His next dare better be good, so she could turn her attentions to him again.

Kurogane finished and it was Sakura's turn. A flush of scarlet still visible on her cheeks, she picked dare. "Choose a random member of the opposite sex. Now shut your eyes and pucker up.The other person quitely randomizes 1-10. If they get 1-5, they give you a surprise kiss. If they get 6-10, they give you a LIGHT slap on the cheek. No fair peeking!" She looked at the others. "I-I'll pick Shaoran." She closed her eyes and waited while Shaoran drew a random number from a hat. Shaoran looked at his number, then reached up a hand…and kissed Sakura's lips while touching her face gently. Sakura, still blushing, put her hands around Shaoran's neck and retuned the kiss.

Fay reached out to look at the discarded number and saw that it was a 7. He crumpled it up and threw it away, then said quietly to Kurogane, "I think we're done for tonight, ne?"


End file.
